Remeber
by Sylvr
Summary: Very AU. Oneshot, drabble, character death, poemfic. Naruto & Sasuke's last battle. No yaoi, no pairings. Review! Sorry, summary sucks.


**A/N: Naruto's not mine. Sitting around, started making word strings. The poem came first, then the story. My own work. Please review!**

* * *

_"My will is unbreakable, my strength is unshakable, and I never give up the fight._

_I'll hold to my last breath, I'll hold 'till my death, and I'll carry the light,_

* * *

"Go. I'll hold him off." He ordered, blue eyes steady through the pain. The rest of the Rookie Nine watched him doubtfully, worriedly. He was badly injured, blood matting his shock of gold hair, an for a moment, it had seemed like he would topple over, but he'd steadied himself, eyes never leaving Sasuke. Neji's bloodline limit, peering into Naruto's battered body, saw the tell-tale signs of fatal injuries. The pale-eyed boy nodded in understanding.

* * *

_You can lock me away all alone in the dark_

_You can break my mind, you can shatter my heart_

* * *

"Do as he says." He seconded the boy's order, leaping away. Sasuke's attention was focused on Naruto, and allowed the Hyuuga to escape. Regretfully, the Rookie Nine followed him, each throwing the boy a goodbye glance, which he answered with a smile--a real smile, not his fox one. They understood without being told that they were not to argue his decision. To do so would dishonor his choice, his sacrifice.

* * *

_But you can't stop me and you can't hold me down_

_And I'll only cry when there's no one around_

* * *

Hinata, Sakura and even Ino and Tenten found tears running down their cheeks. It was almost too much to bear. The last time Naruto and Sasuke had fought, both had returned alive. This time, it seemed unlikely that either would survive. Loosing Sasuke would be hard, but everyone had more or less acted like he was dead ever since the second time Naruto had tried to bring him back. And in a way, he _was_ dead. The preteen they had loved was gone, replaced with a murdering teme. The Sasuke they had known was not one who could kill his best--his _only_--friend. But loosing Naruto...he was one of the few who had never given up on Sasuke. He'd never given up on any of them, always ready with his infectious smile and cheerful demeanor to put them back in good spirits, to renew their determination when they flagged with his own indomitable strength.

* * *

_When there's no breath left in my lungs I'll still be true_

_And even in death I'll be here for you._

* * *

Solemnly, the remainder of the Rookie Nine left another of their members at the hand of an enemy. It had happened before, with the very one who was now their opponent. It was harder than before. Sasuke allowed them all to go, his attention on the biggest threat, still standing solidly before him. He would kill the blond this time. He wanted to. If Naruto was gone, then all of the emotion left in Sasuke would die with him. Naruto was the last scrap of his humanity, the last tie to the village of Konohagure. The few memories he had left of the shinobi village caused him pain. He ached at memories of his friends. Of people who would face death at his side, unhesitating. Death they may face, but not betrayal. Here, before him, was the last one who would stand with him should he ask it. Who would die for him if he suggested it may help him heal. This was the last one...the only one who cared.

* * *

_And I'm not what you want, but I am what you need_

_I bandage your wounds when you make yourself bleed_

* * *

Their jutsus clashed, shrieking and roaring, blinding them, and even miles away, the Rookie Nine--The Rookie Seven, soon--knew it was almost over. Rasengan and Chidori crashed, fighting for dominance, but Sasuke could feel that Naruto's heart wasn't in it. Even at the cost of his own _life_ he wouldn't turn on the boy he'd seen as a brother. Sasuke ground his chakra forwards, and Naruto's hand faltered. Sasuke's jutsu twisted around and slammed into the blond's chest, right through the heart. He could read the shock in blue eyes as the Rasengan flickered and died, a ominous portent to its user. With infinite gentleness, he pulled his arm out of Naruto's ribcage. Tenderly, he lowered the boy's dying body to the ground. Even though they were enemies, in death they could be friends again.

* * *

_"My mind will be steady, my heart will be stilled_

_And in the end I know I'll be killed"_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to tell you. I didn't have much of a choice...is there anything I can do for you now?"

A small smile broke on Naruto's bloodstained lips. "Do you...remember..the song...?"

Sasuke did.

One late night, out on a mission in a bar, they had been talking about music. Naruto had told him his favorite song, which he had remembered because it was not at all what he had expected. Sasuke's voice wasn't much to hear, but he sang it anyways. Naruto was dying. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone that Sasuke couldn't sing worth beans. And even if he could, Sasuke would have done it anyways. It calmed his heart, that song, for just a moment, thinking of what he'd lost. No.He realized, still singing, Not lost. Discarded. If he had asked, Naruto would have accepted him back. Instead, he'd sacrificed his happiness in pursuit of vengeance. It would, perhaps, have been forgivable if it had been only himself that was sacrificed, but here was the only person who still cared, dying in his arms, by his hand. Naruto's dream would never become reality, because a dead man couldn't become Hokage. But Naruto had known what the price of his friend's lives was, and paid it gladly. Even now...Naruto was smiling.

"Thanks, Sasuke..." He whispered, his brilliant smile dimming, his eyes loosing their light. And finally, it was over. Sasuke's croaky voice sang the last verse of the song, and them he broke down sobbing.

* * *

_"My dreams go down with me in the flame of the night_

_My life sacrificed for your delight."_

* * *

Kami, Naruto, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...


End file.
